Le paradoxe du démon
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: La célèbre entorse au second principe de la thermodynamique revue à la sauce Gundam Wing. Je vous demande pardon d'avance :


Le paradoxe du démon - James Clerk Maxwell (1871)

" Imaginons un être capable de suivre chaque molécule dans son déplacement ; cet être, dont les caractéristiques sont aussi bien définies que les nôtres, pourrait réaliser ce qui nous est impossible. Car nous avons vu que les molécules d'un récipient plein d'air, à température uniforme, ne se déplacent pas toutes à la même vitesse. Supposons que ce récipient soit formé de deux compartiments A et B, séparés par une paroi percée par un petit trou ; supposons en outre que l'être capable de voir chacune des molécules ouvre et ferme ce trou afin de ne laisser passer dans B que les molécules les plus rapides et dans A que les plus lentes. Sans dépenser aucun travail, cet être augmentera la température de B et diminuera celle de A, ce qui viole le deuxième principe de la thermodynamique. "   
  
  
Titre : Le paradoxe du démon  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les atomes (et encore, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fini de payer les traites)  
  
Genre : Stupide.   
  
Thermodynamique version GW. AU, OOC de Duo, Heero, Trowa, des soldats d'OZ/O2, des atomes.  
  
Résumé : La célèbre entorse au second principe revue à la sauce Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
Il était une fois une colonie double dont les deux parties ne communiquaient que grâce à une minuscule trappe férocement gardée par un démon du nom de Duo Maxwell. A l'époque où notre merveilleuse histoire eut lieu, l'anarchie la plus totale régnait dans cette région. D'un côté comme de l'autre de la trappe, dans des cités désorganisées, les habitants luttaient contre les violences des soldats d'O2. Il était devenu impossible d'intervenir de l'intérieur dans ces agglomérations ghettoïsées.   
  
C'était pour cette raison qu'on avait installé Duo à son poste de douane.   
  
En effet, il y avait en permanence un flot de personnes qui essayaient de passer d'un côté à l'autre, espérant trouver dans l'autre partie de la colonie une vie moins difficile. On avait vite compris que cela pouvait permettre de réduire les troubles dans les colonies. Duo ne laissait sortir aucun habitant de la colonie Est, par contre, il laissait passer tous les soldats d'O2 qui voulaient la quitter. Symétriquement, il ne laissait sortir aucun soldat de la colonie Ouest mais laissait les civils en sortir. Ainsi, côté Est, il n'y avait que de calmes habitants de la colonie (individus de faible énergie), qui purent reconstruire leurs cités et reprendre une vie paisible, tandis qu'a l'Ouest, il y avait les soldats hystériques d'O2 ( individus de forte énergie), qui passaient leur temps à se taper dessus.  
  
Après la fin des troubles, Duo le démon resta à son poste pour contrôler qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite entre les deux parties du système, ce qui aurait pu remettre en question la stabilité de la colonie.  
  
Cette situation arrangeait donc tout le monde, sauf un thermodynamiste du nom de Heero Brillouin. Celui-ci était très intrigué par le fameux démon qui était capable de faire son dur travail sans le moindre apport d'énergie extérieur. Ceci enfreignait si scandaleusement le second principe ! Un bon scientifique ne pouvait laisser passer cela ! Heero étudia donc le problème pendant de longues années, suivant de nombreuses pistes, mais n'arrivant jamais à un résultat satisfaisant. Et pendant ce temps-là, Duo continuait à trier sans apparemment dépenser d'énergie.   
  
Un jour qu'il consultait le directory d'une grande université, il appris qu'un de ses collègues s'était également penché sur la question. C'était Trowa Boltzmann, celui-là même qui découvrit plus tard une relation entre l'énergie cinétique moyenne des molécules et la température : Emoy = 3/2 kB T , avec kB , la constante de Boltzmann égale à 10-23 Joule/K et T , la température (en K)   
  
Les deux scientifiques décidèrent de se rencontrer de façon à mettre en parallèle leurs pistes respectives. Ce fut pour Heero une cruelle désillusion. Il se rendit compte très rapidement que Boltzmann s'était fourvoyé et que ses travaux ne lui seraient d'aucune aide.  
  
Les années passèrent. Heero Brillouin reporta son attention sur d'autres travaux. Mais un jour, alors qu'il était assit sur un banc public à proximité de la trappe du démon et regardait Duo travailler, l'éternelle question lui revint en mémoire. Mais comment fait-il pour créer du travail sans dépenser d'énergie ?' Et tout à coup, sans grande réflexion, il eut la solution du paradoxe :  
  
- Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, c'est parce que l'énergie dépensée par Duo pour faire son choix compense exactement la diminution d'entropie du système !  
  
***********************************************FINIS**********************************************


End file.
